


Golden Birds

by Ichigo777



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Involves the Adderhead and his new wife, Altariel. One shot M for Smex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this fanfic features SEX: a graphic portrayal of sex through words. If you don't want to read this kind of fic, leave now.
> 
> For those of you who will read, this fanfic is for the Inkheart, Inkspell, Inkdeath trio of books.
> 
> This fanfic happens in an alternative universe that starts just after the first book.
> 
> It features one character from these books: The Adderhead. In the following short story and in all my Inkheart fandom, I portray the Adderhead as being tall (at least 6 feet), and having gold eyes and black hair (his physical description is never mentioned in the book other than a comment that says he looks like a butcher).
> 
> For those of you whom have no familiarity with the series (or have only seen the awful movie), the Adderhead, also called the Silver Prince, is the ruler of a country called Argenta. He is growing old (the books never say just HOW old) and has become fearful of death. His main desire is to have a son, which he hasn't gotten yet. He's had (by the time of the 2nd book) at least 6 wives…all of whom have borne daughters and have subsequently been banished, exiled from the castle, or killed. He has a few daughters from these wives, but no son. 
> 
> In Argenta, it is illegal for a master craftsman to teach a daughter his trade, only sons may learn, and the Adderhead dislikes singing/music of any kind. People who defy his iron rule are often killed or imprisoned. He prizes silver and runs mines where the silver is dug up with the children of traitors. He's obviously a villain.
> 
> The other character whom appears in this story in a fan character of my own creation named Altáriel. She is one of four daughters of a craftsman who makes metalwork. Her mother died and her father remarried so she has 3 half sisters. Her other sisters are all blonde, her hair is an orange-red. 
> 
> Her eldest sister is married to a noble, her second sister is engaged to a prominent noble's son, and her third sister is soon to be engaged (Altariel is the oldest of them all). Altáriel has never managed to attract a boy and her father has resented her for this. She has an independent streak and loves birds above all things.

"Relax"

The single word was whispered every so softly into her ear. Then his lips promptly returned to kissing her jaw line. One hand was still on her breasts, rubbing softly and then pinching every once in a while causing her to gasp despite herself. The other hadn't moved from pussy; his thumb was running back & forth over her clit causing little shock waves to travel up her body while two other fingers played with her folds, darting in slightly. Her body felt overwhelmed with these new sensation, she felt hot and dizzy; all the nervousness and apprehension from earlier had just melted away...

And then he was bent over her, still kissing, still touching but no longer besides her. There was a harder kiss pressed to her lips and his tongue snaking into her mouth; her eyes fluttered shut, hands moving on their own to lightly grip his broad shoulders. He pulled back, golden eyes staring into her green. The hand on her breast moved to grip her shoulder, there was a brief flicker of something in those eyes and then a white hot bolt of pain shot through her like lightning, causing her to squeak in shock.

The second hand joined its twin on her other shoulder as he held her still, her body still slightly in shock from the unexpected intrusion. A powerful kiss pushed her head back onto the pillow. The pain increased, but with her mouth pinned, she remained silent as her new husband forced the rest of himself into her. It hurt like hell and all she wanted, as the tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, was for the pain to stop.

The pain level dulled slightly as he stilled above her, finally all in. The kiss broke and she just gazed upward silently with pleading eyes. The tears were wiped away softly by his right index finger and a soft kiss was placed on her forehead as if in apology. He slinked his right arm around her, picking her up slightly as he gripped her right shoulder from behind. A gentle kiss was placed on her lips and his left hand vanished from sight.

She felt it reappear on her pussy, repeating the motion over her clit that the right hand had performed earlier. The kisses continued. Some of them were short pecks, others became drawn out and wet. All the time the right hand held her in a half embrace while the left worked her clit. As he continued, she began to feel dizzy again and hot, far too hot.

And then just as suddenly as the ministrations started, he stopped and both hands slipped away from her body. One hand on the pillow on either side of her, her eyes moved from left to right and she knew what it meant. She turned her head back up to protest, but his lips caught hers as he made the first thrust

She was expecting pain - none came. Instead, the sensation felt good. The next thrust brought the same sensation back only stronger. He released her lips as the 3rd one occurred and she found herself moaning softly. A smile played on his lips: the pace increased. She was far too dizzy to keep track, but sometime after that her hands gripped into his shoulders tightly. The moans weren't soft anymore; she was little shocked at how loud she was. He was still kissing her every now and then, catching her lips in between moans as the pace grew faster and faster.

And then all she saw was white, and she was sure she screamed. Her whole body felt as if it would burst with a please so intense she couldn't have even dreamed of it. She was sure her nails dug into his shoulders as her whole body spasmed in bliss. The world whited out into nothingness.

The world returned slowly: the sensation of his arms around her, his lips pressing softly against her temple. She was panting raggedly, as if she'd just ran across Argenta itself. It was a wonderful feeling to have, she thought, as he turned her head to meet his lips with her own. Slowly, her breathing slowed and returned to normal - only to have him rise once more and drive her into bliss again and again and again...


End file.
